I Choose You
by The Chevalier
Summary: Hearing rumors of a jewel shard in an temple to an fallen deity, the group sets out, but finds something completely unexpected.
1. You Love Her

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**I Choose You**

**Chapter One: You Love Her**

Inuyasha stared into the luminous glow of the fire. He could not find sleep tonight. His thoughts kept sleep away, roiling in his overactive mind. Today had been too much, too much for even the mighty hanyou. He could not think straight for the chaos in his head. One thought surfaced again and again. She was not here.

They had heard rumours of a jewel shard in an abandoned temple. Supposedly, a rogue deity had claimed that temple as his fortress. Not much was known of the being, save that he had been exiled to the mortal plane, his immortality extinguished. It was said that he had raged at those who had banished him for months, causing storms and plagues upon the nearby villages. The temple, which had once been dedicated to him, was abandoned to his keeping, though a few monks had taken up service with the dark deity.

Inuyasha had scoffed at this rumour, but as they left for the temple, he began to feel an eerie disquiet. The forest around them grew quiet as they drew away from the village. Nothing stirred within the trees. They had paused to consider their approach, but it hadn't mattered. They never reached the temple.

Inuyasha immediately sensed the soul collectors. His eyes went wide in disbelief, but he hesitated for only a moment. Without a word to his companions, he leapt after them, leaving their shouts behind him. Soon, even he could no longer hear the calls of his friends.

He felt her as he drew near. Kikyou. She stood in a slight clearing, surrounded by her servant-collectors. Her dead eyes found his and held him in place. He could do nothing but stare at the woman he had loved so long ago. So many years of restless sleep, plagued by dreams of her piercing his heart. Perhaps that was what Hell was. Inuyasha could hardly imagine anything worse.

The hanyou took a tentative step towards the woman he had pledged his life to. Things had changed. He had found a new life, but his past returned to him. There was no way that he could simply abandon his promise for his own selfish desires. He owed his life to Kikyou. Perhaps he could atone by killing Naraku, but that didn't seem to be enough for Kikyou.

He had hoped to avenge her and return to his newfound life. Now he knew that her grip on him was too tight. He would be held by his past until his death. He was shamefully angry at this. After all, he loved Kikyou. Didn't he? Did he still love her? Had he betrayed her so utterly that he no longer felt the love they had once shared?

Sadness filled his eyes. And shame. He reached Kikyou and stood before her, unable to bring words from his throat. He knew suddenly what he wanted to say, but he could not utter it. He could not bring himself to break his honour any more than he had already done. He was a man, and he would stand by his vows no matter how much his heart cried out to abandon them.

Chilly arms wrapped around his waist as Kikyou brought him into her embrace. "Inuyasha." Her cold eyes found his again and he ignored his desire to break her hold. He could offer her his comfort, at least. But would that be fair, as hollow as it was? Inuyasha could not answer that.

He put his own arms slowly about her, holding her close to him. He could almost imagine that they were still together, preparing for a life with one another. But his treasonous heart kept pushing another face before his eyes. Kikyou seemed to take comfort from his embrace, however, oblivious to his emotional turmoil.

He had loved her. He knew it to be true. Inuyasha did not believe that such a feeling could be erased by time, even by his own death. Why did he not feel it then? Oh, he loved Kikyou, even now, but he did not feel it in her embrace. Her presence invoked no feelings of love, only his shame and responsibility. What was it that was different. Could _she_really have changed him so much?

Kikyou brought her lips to his, finally noticing his disquiet as he drew away slightly. She frowned, a look of frustration and anger. No hurt, really. Something was wrong, but Inuyasha could not quite place it. His insides twisted when she spoke the words he feared to hear. "Do you love her more than me, Inuyasha?"

He could not answer. The only thought running through his head was 'yes'. His eyes betrayed him. Fury filled the miko, yet it was a fury devoid of passion. She pushed him away angrily, almost as if it had been he pressing his attentions on her. "Go to your bitch, Inuyasha. You do not love me. You have failed in every promise you made to me. You let Naraku murder me. You have abandoned me for a worthless copy. A whoresome imitation! Go, Inuyasha. I do not wish to see you again."

She abruptly turned away, her soul collectors gathering about her. "Go and live your wretched life with your whore, Inuyasha. Your life of broken promises. How many promises will you make to her? Will you keep any?" Inuyasha could only stare after her as she was lifted away to disappear into the quickly darkening horizon.

When Inuyasha finally made his way back to the others, they had set up camp, awaiting his return. Miroku was leaning against a tree trunk and looked up as he approached. His look was not warm. Inuyasha glanced about to find Sango determinedly polishing Hiraikotsu. Shippou was laying asleep with Kirara. He did not see Kagome anywhere. Inuyasha gave Miroku a questioning look, but the monk only gave him a disinterested shrug.

The hanyou growled in displeasure. It would seem that he would get no help from his 'friends' so he would have to find Kagome on his own. He sniffed the air gently. Her scent was there. He could never forget her scent. He often found himself dreaming of it, dreaming of her. He followed her trail a short distance into the forest. He smelled her close proximity and slowed his pace.

He had no idea what he would say to her. What _could_he say? There was nothing he could say to make her understand. He could only try to keep her from getting angry with him. They always fought after Kikyou appeared. This time Inuyasha was determined not to let her stay angry at him.

He found her sitting upon a flat rock near the base of a particularly tall tree. She didn't look up as he approached, but he knew that she sensed his presence. He was yet again at a loss for words. There was so much he could tell her, so much he _should_ tell her, but he could not find the power to bring them out.

Finally, Kagome looked up at him. Tears shone in her eyes. She was crying. Inuyasha hated it when she cried. He could not bear to see her in such a state. It caused him more pain than it did her. And he blamed himself for every tear that trickled from her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

Finally, he was able to find his voice, but he lost the words. "Kagome…I– "

"No, don't, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it." She sniffed softly. He ached to hold her, to comfort her. "You…You love her."

Inuyasha was stunned. He hadn't expected that. Kagome seemed to take his silence as agreement, or as hesitation to hurt her feelings. "I…I don't want to be in the way, Inuyasha. I would never give up on the search for the jewel shards…but I need some time to myself. Some time to think. Please just leave me alone for a while Inuyasha. Don't come for me. When I am ready, I will return on my own."

That was the last thing she had said to him before she had set out for the well, despite his protests. Kirara had obliged her by carrying her to the well, where she had apparently left him. For how long, he could only guess. But the hurt in her eyes, the pain in her voice, caused him to fear that it would be too long.

And so he stared into the softly crackling fire, alone despite his companions sleeping about him. Without her, he did not feel whole. Without her, he did not care about the jewel. It had been a long day, and he had been miserable the whole time. Even if he had not been so withdrawn, it was obvious that the others were not willing to speak to him. He had screwed up, again. His determination not to hurt Kagome had been for nothing. Would he fail at all of his promises? Even those he made to himself?

Inuyasha shifted in his tree, turning away from the soft light of the fire below. He closed his eyes, but found he face before him. Damn. He wouldn't get any sleep this night. Inuyasha sighed, his sad golden eyes staring up at the silver shining Moon. Even the Moon seemed dimmer when she was gone. His world was somehow grayer. The hanyou spent the night, gazing longingly at the night sky, hoping that his world would be bright again soon.

End of Chapter One

-Chevalier


	2. Lord of the Fires

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Two: Lord of the Fires**

Kagome still had not returned. A week had slowly passed, and it was growing obvious that Inuyasha needed something to distract himself from the pain in his chest. Even the others had decided it would be best to keep the young hanyou busy. After some debate, they had decided that they should continue on to the temple without Kagome. While they wouldn't be able to sense the jewel without her, they would at least be able to reconnoiter the grounds and verify the truth of the rumours surrounding the temple.

So they had set off, just the four of them. Inuyasha felt the absence intensely, as if he were missing a piece of himself. It simply did not feel right to be searching for the jewel without her. They had been together from the beginning, when she had awoken him and removed the spell put upon him by Kikyou. It was just another proof of her connection to the dead miko…but Kagome _wasn't_Kikyou. She was nothing _like_ shared their appearance somewhat, but Kagome had such a warm soul. Inuyasha could not connect that to Kikyou's icy demeanor.

The trek to the temple was quiet and uneventful. Miroku and Sango walked together, when they weren't riding Kirara. Shippou sulked alone, mostly, having been warned not to irritate the hanyou by the monk. Inuyasha would have been surprised at Shippou's restraint had he not heard the conversation himself. They seemed to forget that his hearing was superb. As it was, he was not happy with the way they treated him.

They seemed to believe that he was made of porcelain, that he was a fragile vase. They were walking on eggshells. It was true that he had been unusually withdrawn in recent days, but he was not _that_ stricken. Feh! How dare they think he was weak. He wasn't some weak human, to be hurt by the absence of some foolish girl, a girl who was always so kind…who made him feel calm. He wasn't some weakling that would ache to have that peaceful scent near him…His heart wasn't crystal! No…his heart was…

The monk's shout drew Inuyasha suddenly from his thoughts. He turned his head to where the pervert was pointing. The temple loomed up through the forest. It was in a bad state of disrepair, but it was still an imposing sight. Inuyasha growled. Unease was filling his bones. He didn't have the sense that Kagome did, but he was certain that something was wrong. He turned to the monk and saw him shiver.

"Do you sense something, monk? Is there something there?"

The monk shivered again, still staring at the temple. Sango touched his arm gently, for just a moment, but that seemed to bring him to himself. Finally, he turned his sight to the impatient hanyou. "I do not like the feel of that place, Inuyasha. I do not think that we should venture any further, not without Kagome."

The monk winced at his words. Inuyasha was instantly incensed. The pain he felt at the mention of her name awakened his anger. He growled menacingly at the damned monk. "If this place is so fearsome, then coming here without Kagome is the better solution, bouzu. We don't need her, so it will be better if she isn't here to get in the way. I'm tired of having to protect her all the time!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to hide the lie behind a glare. He wanted to protect her always . He would protect her even if she didn't want him to. "I'm not gonna turn my back on a shard just cause you got scared by some ghost stories. I'm going to get that shard. I don't need _her_ for that, and I don't need you either, monk!"

Inuyasha turned and stormed towards the temple, trying to walk off the feelings crashing through him. The damned monk just had to bring her up! He didn't want to think about her. He just wanted to concentrate on getting that shard. He wasn't going to show any weakness by turning away from the challenge. Not because he was uneasy and not because he wanted Kagome. But even in his pride, he would have stopped if he had paid heed to what he felt as he approached the gates of the temple. He needed to get away from his thoughts. He needed to get away from _her_.

Inuyasha walked right in without hesitation, mind too busy to notice the feeling of dread that enveloped him. Half-noticed by the hanyou, the others ran to catch up with him. As they reached the gates, however, the monk threw his arm out to stop the demon-hunter from entering. Inuyasha snorted. Cowards. He continued on, ignoring the shouts of his companions until they faded behind the walls of the temple.

He was alone. Inuyasha walked downed the empty corridors, finding no evidence of life. The entire temple had a haunted feel. He could feel _something_ in this place, but it was not a thing he could put into words, and he was pretty sure that it was nothing human, or even youkai. Somehow, Inuyasha could feel the way to the central chamber. He was drawn there. Something was pulling him to it, and he would be damned if he wouldn't find out what it was.

A slight anger was overtaking him as he finally entered a great open room. The ceiling was a high dome that might as well have not been there. It left the whole room feeling entirely too large. Oddly enough, there was a row of trees growing on either side of the main path towards the center of the room. How they grew with so little sunlight was a mystery, but they looked healthy enough. These were not trees that Inuyasha recognized…he had certainly never slept in a tree like this! They were regal, almost godly trees, and they bore some strange red fruit that he had never seen before.

Inuyasha stared at the trees, feeling a compulsion to taste the fruit for himself, to find out what it tasted like. But he resisted the temptation and slowly made his way towards the center of the room. There had once been a statue or monument of some sort in the central plaza, but all that remained of it now was scattered rubble…no wait, the base had been left, carved roughly into a throne. Inuyasha started as he realized that there was someone sitting upon the thing.

What the hell! He hadn't smelled the man at all. It was if the man didn't exist! Inuyasha glared at the shadowed figure sitting so calmly before him. He was only a few feet away now. He could make out very little of the man's appearance, save that he was definitely a man. Inuyasha bent closer, trying to see deeper into the shadows.

"Welcome, hanyou. I see that you admire my garden." Inuyasha started at the sudden voice. The man before him stood, revealing his unusual height and finally stepping from the shadows that were so frustrating the hanyou. "Don't be afraid, young hanyou. You have nothing to fear from me. I have no wish to harm you…In fact, I would like to offer you my aid."

Inuyasha made an indelicate sound. "As if I would be fearful of _you_…I am not some weak human!"

The man smiled, showing his pearly-white teeth. His dark black hair was short save for the long single braid that reached midway down his back. His face was almost elfin in its elegant structure. The man exuded grace…more so than even Sesshou-maru could dream to. "No, forgive me. I should not have spoken so. I know that you do not fear me, hanyou, but do not be hostile towards me, for I wish to help you."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Something about this man just didn't feel right. Then there were the shards. He had almost forgotten about the jewel! In his most arrogant tone, Inuyasha demanded, "Give me the jewel, and _you_ will have no reason to fear _me_."

The man threw back his head and laughed, a laugh of genuine amusement. The hanyou grew quite furious at this but the man put up a restraining hand while he calmed himself. "I apologize, hanyou…but it is so refreshing to meet someone so direct and confident after so many years. I seem to be doomed to deal with quick-tongued thieves. It was simply amusing to finally meet one so honest…so innocent."

Innocent! He was _innocent_! Inuyasha was truly growing to dislike this man. "Listen you old fool, I want the jewel, and I want it now. I will kill you if I have to, but I will have the jewel." He cracked his knuckles for effect.

The man seemed less amused now, but a slight smirk crossed his face briefly at the threat. "Ah, 'tis a pity for certain, my young hanyou, but the truth of the matter is, is that there are no shards here. Rumours, you know. You shouldn't believe them so easily. Now, about this help I am offering to you– "

"What do you mean, there are no shards here! Are you telling me that those rumours were all lies…that there was no reason at all for me to even come here! I do not like wasting my time, human." Inuyasha's voice lowered to a menacing hiss.

The man threw back his head once again, laughter overtaking him. He quickly calmed himself, as the hanyou prepared to shut him up violently. "It seems that you are under some misapprehension, young hanyou. I am no human. And, no, there are no shards of the Shikon no Tama to be found at this temple. I fostered that rumour to draw you to me, so that I could offer my services to you."

"You lured me here? Do you think you'll get our jewel fragments? Is this a trap of Naraku's then?"

"Please, hanyou, don't insult me so. I would never associate myself with such a lowly being as Naraku. And I know that you do not have the Shikon no Tama with you, so it would be pointless to try to take it. I merely wish to help. Is that so hard a concept to grasp?"

Inuyasha looked at the man suspiciously. "And just how are you going to help _me_? I don't need anything that you can offer."

The man smiled. It was an almost malevolent look. "Oh, I can give you what you most desire, hanyou." The man strode over to one of his trees and calmly took one of those fire-red fruits. He proffered it to the curious inu-hanyou. "This is what I offer, hanyou. This will give you what you desire most."

Inuyasha stared at the man in disbelief. What he desired most? How could a mere fruit give him that? No! It wasn't possible. Inuyasha took a step back, suddenly looking at the man anew. "Who are you? _What_are you?"

The man smiled again. "I am the god Taishakan, Lord of the Fires."

End of Chapter Two

-Chevalier


	3. Fruit of the Fires

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Three: Fruit of the Fires**

Inuyasha emerged slowly from the temple, though his instincts were screaming at him to run. His breath was a heavy, rasping pant. His vision was tinted red. His body was shouting for action. The furor that was his mind could barely recognize the priest and huntress before him.

The cat growled deep as he approached, startling the pair. They turned to see him, obviously frightened by his appearance. Inuyasha almost smiled at that. No doubt they could see the stripes on his face. He could see the crimson glow of his eyes reflected in their fearful ones. He could not help the rumble that echoed in his chest. A barking laugh escaped him.

But his instincts drove him beyond their fears and his own humour. None of that mattered. Only one thing mattered. His gaze fixed upon the huntress. The intensity caused her to flinch and look away. The stupid priest quickly set himself before her, blocking Inuyasha. It didn't matter. She was not the one. He gave another rumbling laugh.

The frenzy of his blood was almost painful, but he relished it. The fire within him seemed to grow hotter with every moment. He turned from those who he called his companions and began to stalk in the direction of the village…there it was. There he would find it. His blood pulled him on with a single-mindedness that would have normally disturbed him. He didn't even notice when the others caught back up with him, trying to gain his attention.

Inuyasha did not pay any heed to what he could hear them saying. He simply ignored it. "What is going on, Houshi-sama? He has transformed again, hasn't he? But he isn't attacking anyone, and he doesn't appear to even be injured. What could have caused his youkai blood to take over?"

"I do not know, Sango. He does not appear hurt at all, yet he is unmistakably changed. It does not look like he is going to tell us what happened inside the temple any time soon. If only Kagome-sama were here…" Inuyasha growled happily to himself at that. Ha! He would soon fulfill their wish, if not how they intended. Oh, how he burned to see her.

His pace quickened, and soon he was thundering through the forest too quickly for any of the others to keep up. The mere thought of Kagome was driving his blood to a boil. His mouth began to water in anticipation. He could almost taste her already. The world became a deeper crimson. His thoughts were actually causing him pain, but he only ached for her all the more.

They were wrong. It was true that his demonic heritage was raging within him, but he was not transformed. Oh no. Not in the sense that they knew anyways. The only change in him was the fire in his veins, the hammering of his heart. His mind was clouded by thoughts of Kagome. Nothing else would pierce through that haze. The Fruit of the Fires. Taishakan had explained it all.

"This one fruit has power beyond anything you can imagine, little hanyou. The Fruit of the Fires will unlock the fires within you, set them free. You fear them, as all mortals do, but you lust for them as well. You have but to eat this fruit, and you shall have what you desire most in the entire world."

Inuyasha could not take his eyes from the small red fruit in the fallen god's hand. The temptation was too great. If that fruit could really give him _that_, then there was nothing that would keep him from gaining it. He could feel himself reaching out to take it without consciously trying to. His hand grasped the fruit and pulled it from god's grip.

It was hot to the touch. Fire seemed to course through it. The sensation against his skin was painful, yet pleasurable. What would it taste like? Before he could even think about it, he had taken a bite. Heat filled his mouth, causing him to swallow reflexively. It burned the whole way to his stomach, where it settled, warming him in pulsing waves of heat. Like a heartbeat.

The god smiled at the hanyou. "Eat it all, hanyou. While that one bite is powerful, you will not want to miss any of it. Eat, and feel the fires fill you."

Inuyasha could do nothing but obey. Already his vision was going slightly pink and his breathing was becoming laboured. He quickly devoured the fruit, reveling in the fire that spread in every vein. He had never felt so alive! But then he felt it. He felt a heat greater than he thought imaginable. And he knew precisely what it was. Everything was so clear now. It was Desire.

The hanyou had nearly torn out of the temple then, but the god's commanding voice stopped him. "Wait, little hanyou. I have a gift for you. I think you will greatly appreciate my generosity in this." Taishakan held out another fruit. "This is for the other. Take it to her."

Inuyasha took it thankfully, ecstatic that he would have one for her as well. She would feel it too. He could hold himself no longer. His youkai instincts were screaming at him to go to her, to fulfill his desire. Without a word to the fallen god, Inuyasha ran from the chamber, only slowing once he reached the main hall. His heart was thundering in his head, and he could feel his youkai blood emerging. It did not matter. It wanted the same thing he did.

Inuyasha felt the shape within his robes, the fruit nestled there for Kagome. He held it tightly to him. He would soon be with her, and then she would be his forever.

End of Chapter Three

-Chevalier


	4. The Fire Within Him

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Four: The Fire Within Him**

A form flickered through the eerie shadows of twilight, flitting through the forest towards the clearing that held the well. Inuyasha burst from the trees and leapt to the edge of the well. He grinned almost wickedly, his fangs flashing in the waning light. With a grunt of impatience, he flung himself over the side of the well into the dark depths.

Inuyasha landed softly, and leapt from the well into the darkness of the shrine, immediately picking Kagome's smell from the air. He wiped a trickle of drool from the corner of his mouth absently. He was so close he could taste her. That thought really made him drool. What little rationality left to him somehow convinced him to compose himself, and to stop slavering over thoughts of the taste of her soft flesh.

Inuyasha crept up the stairs and slunk into the open night. Night was newly fallen, and traces of light could still be seen on the western horizon. But most important was the light within the house. Several lights seemed to be on, but Inuyasha's nose told him that Kagome was alone in the house. He grinned maniacally and ran lightly to the house. He quietly entered through Kagome's open window and found her not in her room, but he had known that already. Her scent was drifting from the lower level of the house.

Inuyasha crept out into the dark hallway and made his way downstairs at an agonizingly slow pace. Kagome's scent was growing stronger and stronger, and it took all of his effort not to rush to her. He came to a lighted room, but Kagome was not there. It was the dining room. Inuyasha paused for a moment and took out the fruit from within his robe. He set it on the table and stared at it. It seemed to glow and beat with his own heart, which quickened until it was thundering in his breast. Inuyasha growled quietly and slipped back into the dark hallway. The next room was lit up as well. As he approached, Kagome's scent came wafting to his nose. She was in that room, he was so close! Inuyasha stopped just outside the reach of the light from that room, staring inside.

His eyes focused immediately on the girl in the room, going about preparing some sort of food. The food was cooking and smelled very good, but Inuyasha ignored it, breathing deeply Kagome's scent. She was so alluring, so terribly desirable. His hands shook, and he sighed roughly. Kagome stopped suddenly, obviously hearing, and turned to look right at him. It was dark, but his eyes were glowing a brilliant golden, and her own eyes widened in surprise. She seemed confused, and she stumbled to find her voice.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" He nodded and gave a grunt of affirmation. "What are you doing here? I'm not going back tonight, if that's what you want. I plan on sleeping in my own bed, tonight."

Inuyasha was distracted briefly by the though of Kagome's bed, but he valiantly fought to keep control of his thoughts. He tried to make himself calm enough to speak, but he did not think that he could. Kagome was watching him curiously, and she started to walk over to him. Inuyasha held his breath in anticipation. She was almost within his reach.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha? You're acting weird." Inuyasha only stared at her with those disturbingly intense golden eyes. Kagome stopped a few feet away from him, just inside the doorway. She put her hand to something on the wall, and Inuyasha heard a click. Suddenly the hallway was filled with light, and Inuyasha flinched in surprise. Kagome, however, was even more surprised. Her mouth opened wide in shock and fear as she saw his half-transformed state.

Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed her before she could do anything else, however. His body was screaming at him. It couldn't wait anymore. He pulled her roughly to him and held her, staring into her wide, beautiful eyes. He held her tightly to him and pushed himself against her. He heard her gasp. Her heart beat wildly against his chest, matching his own furious pulse. He bent to brush his lips against hers, but Kagome jerked away from him, trying to pull away from his aching body. Inuyasha growled in irritation, and Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha let me go!" He ignored her and pushed against her even tighter. Kagome blushed bright red, and her scent was both angry and embarrassed, confusing him. "Inuyasha…Sit!"

Kagome pulled free as Inuyasha was flung to the floor. He landed heavily and growled in fury. How dare she! His body screamed at him to take her, but he was unable to, pinned down by her damned spell. Kagome stepped away from him watching him suspiciously. "Don't try to get up, Inuyasha, or I'll sit you again. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I won't let you up until you calm down." Kagome blushed again. "You really need to calm down."

Inuyasha tried to keep his agitation to himself, without much success. But since he couldn't get up, he forced himself to think as rationally as he could. He couldn't let her keep sitting him over and over. Why had she blushed when she said he should calm down? She hadn't even really blushed when he had held her, except when he had pushed against her…Oh…Damn his instincts! His body had betrayed him.

"What is wrong with you? You're half-transformed, Inuyasha, but you're not going all mad like you usually do…except for what just happened, and that isn't what you normally do when you transform or else Sango would have beaten you senseless."

Inuyasha stared up at her and calmed himself enough to speak. He tried to keep his voice as level as he could, but it was still full of heat. "Kagome…I just can't…I can't help it anymore…I…I want you." Kagome froze in shock. She was in his arms again before she could blink. "Kagome…I want you…more than anything else…in the world." He whispered raspily in her ear. She was unmoving in his arms, but her heart was beating excitedly.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was just a whisper, but it drove Inuyasha mad. He had to have her. He couldn't wait any longer. He loved her. Inuyasha's mind tripped over itself, stunned. Inuyasha couldn't do anything, too shocked by this revelation to think of anything else. He loved Kagome. He _loved_Kagome. _He_loved_Kagome._

As he held her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body, hearing her panting breath in his ear, he his body began to cool. The fire in his veins weakened until it was just a river of flame, no longer a raging chaos of fire and heat, or at least not as much so. If anything, the fire in his body now was even stronger, just not as wild as it had been. He loved Kagome. He had what he most desired right there in his arms. He didn't need anything else. Inuyasha didn't need any more from her.

"Kagome…stay with me…always." He whispered in her ear and hugged her tighter to him. Too quietly for her to ever hear, he whispered again. "Kagome, I love you."

End of Chapter Four

-Chevalier


	5. Burned

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Five: Burned**

Inuyasha awoke groggily, vision swimming slowly into focus. The shimmering colours around him resolved into Kagome's room. His head ached dully, at the same time seeming to float, and the bright light from a lamp nearby was not helping. It took Inuyasha a few more moments to gain his bearings. He was laying in Kagome's bed, her blankets twisted about him as if he'd been thrashing in his sleep…Huh? Why was he there anyways? In Kagome's bed of all places…

He untangled himself from her sheets hurriedly, falling out of the bed in the process. His mind was clearing more and more, though it was still foggy, and he was impatient to find out what was going on. Finally freeing himself of the accursed blankets, he leapt to his feet, stumbling clumsily. Inuyasha staggered over to the desk where the damned lamp was and swatted it over the side. He instantly regretted it as the lamp broke and made such a noise that seemed to echo about in his abused brain…And the light didn't go out. Damn.

Squinting against the unreasonable brightness of the room, Inuyasha found his outer clothes lying on the desk, folded, so he knew he hadn't put them there. He hadn't even realized he'd not been wearing them until now. If that hammer would stop beating against his head he might have been able to think better. He slipped his clothes on quickly, and turned to leave the room but stopped as his eyes found the window. It was still dark out…still? When the hell had it gotten dark? How the hell had he gotten to Kagome's time for that matter? And what in the HELL had he been doing sleeping in Kagome's bed?

Inuyasha grunted confusedly and turned to the door. He hadn't taken two stumbling steps before Kagome appeared suddenly, causing him to jump and nearly fall backwards. "What the hell, Kagome! You nearly…Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't responding, at least not in any way that Inuyasha was used to. She was panting heavily, causing her breasts to rise and fall quite obviously. Inuyasha's mind was fogged enough already…he didn't really need that sort of help. He locked his eyes on her face to get them away from more dangerous sights, but, to his surprise, it didn't help at all. Her eyes bored into him, burning with obvious desire, her face screwed up almost frighteningly in some sort of yearning. Inuyasha was not sure he really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

He ignored the urge to dodge as she came at him, catching her at arm's length. Or so he thought. Kagome somehow slipped past him and grabbed him about the waist, propelling him backwards. As her hands locked around him, he heard the faint thump of something hitting the ground, but his mind was on more pertinent things. She drove him back across the room until his legs hit the side of the bed and he fell back onto it, with her on top of him.

Her face was right in front of his, and disturbed as he was by her behaviour, the look in her eyes was causing a very embarrassing reaction in him. A familiar scent reached his nose. He wasn't quite sure where he had smelled it before, but it was increasing his discomfiture. As fast as Inuyasha was, he was never fast enough to dodge her next attack. He felt her mouth come down on his before he knew what was happening, and his mind seemed to fade away. All he could sense was her body against his, her lips against his, his tongue…wait, that was _her_ tongue!

She was kissing him. She was kissing him! And it felt so good…She tasted so good, Inuyasha wanted to keep tasting her forever, but something else kept buzzing in the back of his mind. Something about the taste wasn't right. There were two tastes. One was definitely Kagome, but the other was something else. It tasted familiar…like that smell. It felt almost hot, and it made Inuyasha even more impassioned. He wanted her, but he always did. What was so different now?

Regretfully, Inuyasha broke away from the kiss. Kagome didn't seem to really notice. She continued to kiss down his jaw and neck. Ignoring this with difficulty, Inuyasha's eyes found what they were looking for. On the floor, where Kagome had dropped it, lay a small red fruit. Several bites had been taken out of it. Kagome was tugging at the top of his robes now, trying to bare his chest, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention anymore. Something about that fruit was familiar.

As if he'd suddenly come out of a fog and into a bright sunny day, it came back. The garden, the god, the fruit. He remembered it all, even how it had felt after he had eaten the fruit. That feeling tried to surge back, but he resisted it. He didn't need the help of any fruit to feel that for Kagome. Kagome quickly brought him out of his reverie. In frustration, she had torn his shirt open. Before she could do anything else, Inuyasha seized her arms and held her away from him. She kicked and struggled, trying to get near him again, but he held firm. That was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Eventually, Kagome began to tire, struggling less and less. Finally, after over an hour, he let her fall down against him. She was too tired to try anything, but, to his surprise, she gave him one last kiss on the cheek before falling asleep. Inuyasha touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Somehow, that little action had been more endearing than anything she had done, felt better than even the passionate kiss she had given him before. He liked to think that the effects from the fruit had been mostly gone by then, that that last kiss had been her own feelings. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Inuyasha wished it with all of his heart.

End of Chapter Five

-Chevalier


	6. Embers

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Six: Embers**

Morning came much too early. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance as Kagome began to stir in his arms. He didn't want her to wake up yet. He didn't want to have to face her when she woke up. He didn't want her to shout at him for holding her the way he was. Inuyasha had dreaded this moment all night. He didn't want to stop holding her.

Kagome still lay on top of him as she had been last night, head resting on his chest. Inuyasha had been worried that she might get cold, so he had wrapped his arms about her, utilizing his abundant sleeves as blankets for the little girl. It had been strange laying there like that. Kagome was such a strong girl, strong-willed and brave, but she was so small and delicate. It had been a surprising reminder, feeling her body against his. She was so soft. How could anything be that soft and yet so strong?

Inuyasha hadn't been cold at all during the night. Kagome's body was not only soft, but very, very warm. He had quickly become very comfortable the way he was. It was a comfort he truly did not wish to lose. Somehow, it felt right, Kagome's body against his like that. All of her soft curves and warmth…He had noticed her curves possibly a little too much as she slept. How he had never noticed how beautiful Kagome was, Inuyasha had no idea. He had known she was beautiful already, but he had never realized just _how_ beautiful until now. How had he been so blind before? Kagome was perfect.

In a few minutes more, she was going to be perfectly furious, though. Inuyasha sighed, resigning himself to a round of sits, determined to enjoy the last few moments he held her. At least she could never take this away. He would always have this moment. If only it wouldn't end. This was all Inuyasha wanted.

Inuyasha could feel her waking up. It was a gradual thing…Kagome was not a morning person, he gathered. She fidgeted in his arms, slowly coming aware that something was different this morning. She burrowed her head into his chest, trying to reclaim sleep, but unfortunately, she seemed to be awake. After a moment she realized that her pillow was not nearly as soft as it normally was…It was still comfortable, but different. Her whole bed was different…harder, but warmer, safer, and somehow more comfortable. It just felt right.

Kagome grudgingly opened her eyes, curiosity overcoming her desire for sleep. Red blankets? She angled her head up, still blinking her bleary eyes. Inuyasha stared back at her, eyes shining a bright golden. His silver hair was shining brightly with the morning light coming in the window. It was as if he were framed in light. His face was strangely peaceful, though a little anxious. What was he worried about? Kagome blinked confusedly. Wait a minute…

Kagome shot up, nearly falling backwards over the side of the bed. She was laying on top of Inuyasha! She scrambled off of him, angry with the burning blush that had turned her face bright red. Embarrassment welled in her. Anger was quick upon its heels…a hot flash of anger, at nothing in particular, but it did not last long.

Inuyasha stood immediately after her, face anxious and…and sad? Why did he seem so full of regret? Kagome opened her mouth, but she had no words. She didn't really know what to ask. Too many things were swirling about inside her. She couldn't concentrate on forming a coherent sentence. Throughout the chaos inside her, the thought kept creeping past the others…It had felt right laying in his arms…

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear it. When she faced Inuyasha again, his face was confused. Good! That made two of them! Kagome was having trouble keeping her mind set on anything. It was completely fogged, like she'd just woken up…She may not be a morning person, but even _she_ wasn't this bad! Finally, her mind seemed to find one thought that would stay in her grasp. She turned her eyes back on the hesitant hanyou and voiced it. "Inuyasha, _what_ was I doing laying on top of you?"

Inuyasha nearly choked when she finally spoke. He'd been dreading answering this question all night and had been hoping that she'd forgotten about it in the confusion of the fruit's after-effects. She hadn't…great. "Um…laying…on top…of me?" Embarrassingly, his voice cracked a bit at the end, and his own lack of strength of will made Kagome's stronger.

She put her hands on her hips and hardened her face. "Inuyasha, _WHAT_was I doing laying on top of you?"

"_I_didn't do it, Kagome! I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha panicked. Why did he always do that when she was involved…oh yeah…she liked to sit him at the drop of a hat…and he loved her…Where in the _hell_did that come from?

Kagome eyed him suspiciously for a second, then relaxed, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Would you mind telling me what is going on, Inuyasha? The last thing I remember clearly is coming home and looking for something to eat. Then I kind of remember you coming into the kitchen…or something…and…you said…you said…" Her eyes widened and she backed away from him a little. "Inuyasha, you said…"

"It was the fruit, Kagome…they made us both act strangely."

"Fruit? What fruit? What do you mean I acted strangely? All I remember is you saying…What did I do?"

"Hehe…well…you sort of…"

"I what?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "You sort of…tried to seduce me. At least I think that is what you were trying to…Kagome? Kagome?"

Kagome was just staring at him. She looked shocked. "I…did…that?" Inuyasha nodded. "I…this fruit made us act different?" He nodded again. "What fruit?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I got it from that god that we were looking for…he told me that it would make my wish come true. He tricked me! I don't know what he was trying to do, but he told me to take one for you, too. Maybe he was trying to poison us…"

"What wish?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "He said what I most wanted would be mine, but he was lying…" Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Had_ the god been lying? He didn't really have what he wanted…Kagome hadn't…no, it wasn't true. The god had been tricking him!

Kagome studied Inuyasha as he silently pondered the wish he hadn't been granted. What could that wish have been? The jewel maybe? But that didn't make sense. The fruit hadn't done anything about the jewel. It had just made Inuyasha act, well, horny. Kagome blushed slightly, happy that Inuyasha was too busy thinking to notice.

Maybe what Inuyasha wanted most wasn't the jewel…Other than the girl, the only thing Kagome knew that he cared about was Kikyou. That might be it…maybe it was supposed to make him finally go to her and…well, whatever it had been meant to do, it had made Inuyasha very…excited. It had done the same to her, according to Inuyasha. So maybe he had supposed to have gone to Kikyou and…but that didn't make any sense either. Inuyasha had said the god specifically said one of the fruits was for Kagome…why…Oh, god. Was it really true?

"Inuyasha…" The hanyou startled out of his own thoughts and faced her again, surprised at her suddenly serious face. "Inuyasha, why did you come to me when you ate that fruit?"

Inuyasha blushed. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer that…he _knew_ he didn't want to answer it…and he didn't think Kagome wanted the answer, either. "Well, I dunno…I just…"

"Inuyasha, answer honestly. I really need to know."

She was serious…was it really that important to her? Fine…He'd take the sits if he had to. He didn't know if he could hide it well anyways, now that he knew just how he felt. "I came to you, Kagome…because you were the only thing I could think about after I ate that fruit. I wanted you more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. I wanted to have you so badly…right up until I was holding you…then I didn't need to have you anymore." Kagome caught her breath in her throat, but he kept going. "I didn't need to have you anymore, because I already had all I wanted right then…I don't know how to describe it…but I was as happy as I've ever been…"

Inuyasha was caught completely by surprise when Kagome's lips met his own. His arms came about her reflexively, and he held her to him. She broke the kiss quickly, but held onto him, resting her head against his chest. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…why?"

"Do you really care that much about me, Inuyasha? Am I really what you want?"

Inuyasha knew the answer instantly, and he hesitated only a moment. "Yes, you are what I most want." Maybe the fruit was still affecting him? Or maybe it was just feeling her close to him again…"I've never wanted anything the way I do you."

Tears escaped from Kagome's eyes as she tried to keep herself from simply crying out of sheer happiness. She sobbed twice, and Inuyasha loosened his arms around her. "Kagome, are you all right? You're crying…I'm sorry…"

"No, you don't have to be sorry, Inuyasha. You haven't done anything wrong…I'm just really happy. I didn't even dare to let myself hope that you felt that way about me. I never thought that you would."

Inuyasha pulled her back to his breast. "Kagome, you're the one I want…the one I've always wanted. I only figured it out now, but it was always true. That fruit may not have given me what I wanted…but it did help me figure out exactly _what_ it was I wanted. Out of everything else…I choose you."

Kagome smiled up at him and kissed his jaw lightly. "Somehow, I don't think that the fruit was meant to make me happy, but it did. But I want to know who this god is, and why he gave us that fruit."

Inuyasha smiled grimly. "Yeah, so do I. I think we need to pay another visit to him, soon."

End of Chapter Six

-Chevaleir


	7. Rotten

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Seven: Rotten**

The temple was no different than before. It was no more sinister. If anything, it seemed less so. But Inuyasha could still feel the heat in his blood, the fire in his veins. Whatever the temple might seem, it wasn't innocent. They had hurried along with the others to find out what was going on. Miroku and Sango had been wary of Inuyasha at first, and very surprised at his and Kagome's emphatic demand to return to the temple. Kagome had tried to explain…a very vague explanation…of why they were going.

Basically, she told Sango that someone had given Inuyasha a fruit that made him transform and they were going to find out why. Of course, she was too embarrassed to tell what the fruit had actually done, and she would _never_ admit that it had happened to _her_, too. Despite her best efforts to avoid it though, she did give away that it had made him act strange, and it didn't take Miroku long to guess how. But the monk was always thinking that sort of thing. Even a stupid guess would be right _eventually_.

It was nearing dusk as they finally arrived, but Inuyasha did not want to wait for another night to find out what Taishakan intended for them. Not only that, but he was worried that the effects of the fruit might not have been so temporary. He didn't want Miroku and Sango about if he suddenly started trying to…Well, he didn't think that it would return tonight, but just in case…He might have risked it if the monk and slayer hadn't been there.

The temple was a dark, dreary place, in serious disrepair. It looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries, but Inuyasha knew better. There had been a cult here until not too long ago. How the temple had become so ruined in such a short time, he didn't know. As they drew near the central hall, the passages grew darker, until they finally reached the great open space in the center of the temple.

There were the groves just as he remembered them. There was the rough throne. Taishakan was nowhere to be seen. Or smelled, though Inuyasha remembered from before that the man seemed to have no scent. There was more light than before. The great high dome overhead seemed to have cracked a bit more, allowing some slight more light to filter in. Inuyasha ignored the trees as he looked about for Taishakan. They pulled just as much as they had before, and his mouth began to water at the sight and smell of the red fruit.

The others seemed transfixed by the trees. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm to keep her from reaching out for a fruit, and he actually had to kick Miroku's shin to wake the monk from his stupor. "Don't pay any attention to the trees or the fruit. We're looking for a man, not food." Kagome and Sango nodded, and Miroku sighed with one last longing glance at the red shapes high up in the trees.

"What man, little hanyou? Do you mean me?" Taishakan seemed to materialize along a shadowy path through the grove. "You're back soon, and with your lady friend. You two enjoyed your fruits, did you? Back for more already?"

Kagome blushed a deep pink, and Inuyasha ignored the heat rising in his own face. "No, we're not back for more, you bastard. What did you do to us? What was in those fruits!"

Taishakan looked surprised for a moment, the first real show of emotion Inuyasha had seen in the man. "The fruits? There's nothing wrong with them. As I said, they could give you what you desired." He frowned. "Though they seem to have not worked as well as I had hoped. Perhaps you would wish to try again? I hope there were no ill effects. This is the first time they have failed."

Kagome shook her head. "No, we don't want any more, thank you. We don't like what they did…If they didn't do what they were supposed to, then I don't think we want to try it again. Anyways, how is a fruit supposed to give a person what he desires?"

Taishakan smiled benevolently at her. Inuyasha noticed that it never reached his eyes. "Oh, but pretty girl, these fruits are magical. These trees were blessed by a god to inspire a person to find love. Not just any love, but the one true love." He glanced between the blushes on Kagome and Inuyasha's faces. "I think that they did work, but not in the way I had expected. I suppose you two did not consummate?"

Inuyasha sputtered incoherently and Kagome blushed even brighter, but she still spoke. "What do you mean, exactly, by 'consummate'?"

Taikashan sighed in exasperation. "You two did not couple? Mate? Rut? You two did not have sex?"

"Oh,' Kagome said faintly just before Inuyasha finally managed a strangled, "No we didn't do anything, you sick bastard!" It didn't help that Miroku looked disappointed.

Taishakan looked disappointed too. "Oh, that is sad. You would have enjoyed it. The fruit makes it much more pleasurable." Inuyasha was nearly ready to murder the man, but he continued, seemingly unaware of the hanyou's fury or discomfort. "It doesn't help my plans at all. If only you'd done as you were supposed to. You would have enjoyed it far more, and it would have been much simpler."

"What do you mean? What plans?" Kagome seemed to overcome her embarrassment. Taishakan had planned this, for some reason. He had planned for them to…to…Not that it would have been completely evil, of course.

"It would have been much simpler if you two had consummated your desires. I know you both wanted to. You still do." Again the two blushed. "I can't understand why the fruits didn't work."

"Those fruits, you said, help a person find love," Miroku began hesitantly. This was shaky ground for him. "If they are there to inspire love, then why must they inspire sex? Sex does not have to go with love." Taikashan glared at the monk, but Miroku continued. "You don't seem to understand that. Don't you know anything about love? Even though love and sex are connected, they do not necessarily entail one another."

Taikashan scoffed loudly. "As if you would know much of the nobility of love, monk. Desire is strong in you. You have no right to speak of such foolish notions."

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not perfect, but I do know that love is special. Even I can love."

Taikashan stared at the four before him: Inuyasha, half red with embarrassment and half with anger; Kagome, still pink but suspicious; Miroku, strangely somber and earnest; Sango, cheeks slightly pink and slightly angry. He growled.

Miroku spoke again. "Perhaps you really don't understand love. If these fruits really were blessed by a god, then what gives you the right to give them to whomever you please? You have no right to these groves…unless the rumours are true."

"The truth? The truth monk, as you surely know, is that these fruits are mine. This temple is mine. I have favoured this ungrateful hanyou and his whore with my attentions. You should humble yourself before me." The four before him were not satisfactorily awed.

"So, you're a god?" Kagome said just before Inuyasha said, "I expected more from a god." which was followed quickly by "My what! GRRRRR!" and "Hey! We never asked for you _attention_!".

Miroku let the shouts pass right by. "I think there is more than that. You're the fallen god that we have heard about. I thought it was just a rumour, but it is true. You are no true god, not anymore."

Taikashan erupted in fury for the first time. "I _AM_a god! They had no right! How dare they cast me down? I am a god, what does it matter to me what happens to some mere mortals? So what if my attentions hurt some petty humans? They had no right to take my power!"

"So, your immortality was stripped from you for evils you did. Perhaps you should not have toyed with those who belonged to other gods."

"Silence, monk!"

"So, you're no more than another evil bastard, huh? You may have been a god, but I guess even gods can be worthless scum." Inuyasha grinned. His face was calculating. "I've dealt with lots of evil bastards. Never killed a god though. It sounds interesting. I bet Kouga could never compete with that." He ignored Kagome's glare. "Now tell me what you wanted with me and Kagome, or I _will_ kill you."

Inuyasha glared as Taikashan laughed loudly. "You? Kill me? Little hanyou, you seem to overestimate yourself a great deal. I may not be what I once was, but here in my own temple, I am still a god. Though my power crumbles about me, it will be a sad, sad day when I can not kill a petty youkai."

"You want to try? I've killed lots of petty youkai, myself."

Taikashan ignored him. "What I wanted, what I still want, little hanyou, is vengeance. To see the fall of those who struck me down. The fruit that you took are notoriously addictive." Taikashan grinned. "Sex seems to grip people, you know. They will do a lot for such pleasures. I had not expected my fruit to work the way they did. I haven't used them for that purpose for a very long time. Who would have thought they still could inspire love?"

The god shook his head, almost sadly. "I used to be a god of love. I lent aid to many couples, but it all soured…" His eyes turned almost red, full of pain or hate. "Oh, but I got her in the end. She may have not wanted me, but she did enjoy the fruit I prepared especially for her, heh. It certainly did what I wanted for her. I grew bored of her though, so I sent her on her way. The fruit kept working though. She opened her legs for every man she came across until she finally went mad. Then her father cursed me to this existence. I will bring him down though. He will regret it, just as she regretted spurning me."

Kagome and Sango looked sick. Inuyasha felt a bit ill as well. "You _are_ an evil bastard! You deserve even worse than they gave you!"

Taikashan seemed not to hear him. He was rambling, half-mad. "Oh, but I will get my revenge. The fruit may not have worked properly, but it did bring you back. If I can't have your service, then I will have your Shikon no Tama. I was prepared to give you more fruits in exchange for your service, but I shall simply have to kill you and take the jewel shards, myself!"

"Prepare to die, you damned bastard!"

End of Chapter Seven

-Chevalier


	8. Crazy For You

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Eight: Crazy For You**

Inuyasha lunged forward, Tetsusaiga swinging clear of its sheath and in a tight arc around towards the fallen god. Taikashan didn't blink in surprise. He didn't flinch. The god didn't do anything except let himself be sliced in half from shoulder to waist. Before even Inuyasha could shout arrogantly in victory, which was in the back of his throat already, the god's form coalesced back into a single piece, like a fog rolling back together. Inuyasha's stunned look didn't last long.

The god hit him flat in the chest with his palm, sending the hanyou soaring backwards. Taikashan's face was suddenly a mask of fury, of insanity. His eyes were filled with madness. For a moment everything was frozen. Just a moment. The world exploded. Inuyasha landed heavily against one of those great trees, shattering the trunk. Sango's Hiraikotsu was flying at the god at the same time, and Miroku was running at him, staff swinging. Kagome shook herself and fumbled for an arrow.

The fallen god swung one now suddenly seeming massive arm about and broke the Hiraikotsu in two, its halves lost in the groves. The god seemed to grow before their eyes. He wasn't bigger, really, but his presence seemed to dwarf reality. Miroku skidded to a halt just in time to avoid the end swing of that huge fist that punched a whole in the paving stones before him. He slapped a exorcism scroll on the god's arm and dodged the second swing by the barest of measures. The scroll seemed to melt right off his arm.

"It was worth a try." At that point, anything would be worth a try. Sango drew her sword and leapt forward to slice at the god. Inuyasha blurred past her, a streak of red and white, Testusaiga slicing off one arm, then the other before lopping off the god's head. They all hung there, suspended in the air, before reforming to his body. The god seemed to turn into air when he was harmed.

Inuyasha dashed back from the god and stood panting. His back was all bloody, with bits of wood sticking out of his red clothing. Bits of the tree imbedded in his back. Blood trickled down one arm, where it dripped from his fingers and puddled on the ground. What the hell was this thing? Was a god really this hard to kill? No, Taikashan wasn't a god anymore. He wasn't invincible. There had to be some way.

Sango reached the god just as he was coming back to himself, and caught the full swing of his arm against her breast. The air was forced out of her and her eyes bulged with the impact. The arm carried her about in its arc and she flew off when it stopped, choking for breath. Her breath was forced from her again when she landed painfully on the hard stones on the ground. The slayer rose halfway out of reflex before collapsing in a gasping heap.

Miroku cried out in fear as soon as Sango was hit and he aborted his own attack to rush to her side. He knelt beside her, helping her back to her feet. The slayer, however strong, was unable to stand so quickly. Miroku turned as Kagome cried out from behind him, to see the god lumbering towards them, his intent all to obvious. Desperate to protect Sango, Miroku ripped off the prayer beads around his hand, unleashing his Kazaana.

Taikashan dug his feet into the ground as soon as the winds started. Inuyasha dashed forward and grabbed Kagome around the waist, thrusting the Tetsusaiga into the stone. The god relaxed completely in the flow of the winds, unmoving. He wasn't even braced. He was completely solid against the pull, like stone. It was as if he were a part of the ground. Second after second passed, without effect on the god. But it affected the others. The Tetsusaiga slowly pulled free of the stone and Inuyasha and Kagome were lifted into the air. Miroku sealed his Kazaana quickly, but the hanyou and girl were already soaring straight at him, and at Taikashan.

Taikashan seemed to sense them coming even with his back turned. The god swung about to strike them down. Inuyasha wrapped himself around Kagome and thrust the Tetsusaiga out in desperation. Taikashan didn't hesitate to swing his fist into the sword. The Tetsusaiga speared his arm, but didn't slow the fist that crashed into the hanyou's skull. Inuyasha let out a slight grunt and flew head-over-heels, losing his hold on Kagome. Kagome went crashing to the ground, but Inuyasha tumbled through the air and fell limply some yards away. She called out to him, voice shaky. He didn't stir.

Miroku stared, unwilling to believe that Inuyasha would be defeated so quickly. But as the hanyou continued to lay where he had fallen, the monk decided that he couldn't afford to wait on his recovery. He pulled Sango up, she groaning painfully, and pulled her further from the mad god. Miroku had decided that the best plan was to keep the god's attention on himself and away from the others. So he was completely surprised when Kagome yelled a challenge at the god.

"Taikashan! You'll regret hurting Inuyasha!" Kagome drew back on her bow, arrow straining to be released. She could feel it hum to life with her purifying power. If this wouldn't hurt the god, nothing would.

"Little girl! You can not hurt me! I! Am! A! God!" He finished in a roar and leapt at Kagome.

The arrow seemed to fly of its own accord, streaking straight for the god's breast. It glowed brightly with power and exploded into his heart. The god screamed, at seemingly in pain or fear. He exploded outward, black blood fountaining outwards in what promised to be a great mess. But the flow slowed and stopped, as if gravity had suddenly become irrelevant. It congealed in the air, and then the god again seemed to turn to smoke or fog, drifting back together.

It took some time for the god to collect himself, physically and then mentally. Having oneself blown apart seemed to be a bit disorienting. It gave Kagome just enough time to hide behind one of those great trees before the god turned to look for her, quite literally frothing at the mouth.

"You think you can harm me, little girl? I'll show you what happens to little girls who go against me! I'll kill you Shousua! How could you do that to me? I love you Shousua! I hate you! How could you? I'll kill you! I'll make you wish you were dead!" The god was definitely not rational any longer. He kept shouting his vengeance and everlasting love for this Shousua, all the while swinging those deadly fists about, splintering trees and splattering fruits.

Miroku left Sango safely, as safely as possible, out of range behind a distant tree and made his way over to Kagome, dodging from trunk to trunk. It wouldn't really help to draw attention to himself. Taikashan seemed ready to smash anything that moved. He was already smashing most that wasn't.

Miroku found Kagome huddled against a tree, eyes fastened on the limp hanyou not far from the raging Taikashan. Her worry was obvious, and well founded. Inuyasha was in a lot of danger where he lay. The monk patted her shoulder comfortingly, and she jumped, shouting out in surprise. The god seemed not to hear it over his own shouts.

"Miroku! Don't scare me like that!"

The monk rubbed the red hand-print on his face. Girls never seemed too busy to get in a good slap. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Taikashan seems to be invincible. When he's harmed he turns into smoke and when I tried to pull him into my Kazaana, he seemed to turn to stone. He was so heavy that it didn't even affect him. But I think his invincibility might be the key to beating him."

"What do you mean? How can we beat him?"

"When he's harmed he turns into smoke, right? Well, if he's as light as air, he can't be stone can he? He can't keep me from sucking him into my Kazaana can he?"

Kagome's eyes lit up in hope and understanding. "That's right! We can beat him! I can hit him with my arrow and you can finish him with the Kazaana."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, and your arrows seem to keep him in his smoky state for a long time, so I'll have more time to get him. You get ready to shoot him. I'll go over to the side and distract him so that you can get a clear shot. Wait for me to get his attention though." Kagome nodded her assent and he made his way some distance from her, eyes watching the raving god. He prepared to shout out, but someone else did before he had the chance.

"Taikashan! You bastard-god, where is my Kagome? If you've hurt her, I will make you hurt so badly that you'll wish I'd only killed you!" Miroku shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised. If anyone could be knocked unconscious and still get up and bra, it was Inuyasha. If anyone could completely ruin his plans every time, it was Inuyasha. "If you've hurt my Kagome, I will make you hurt more than you ever did over this bitch, Shousua. Anyone as weak as you over a woman deserves to die, anyways!"

The god turned, mad fury contorting his face. He looked nothing at all like a god anymore. He didn't even really look like a demon. He was much to hideous for that. Taikashan let out a wordless roar and ran at the hanyou. Inuyasha braced to meet the god's attack, and Miroku let out a sigh of futility. The god never struck at the hanyou, however, as a shining arrow soared straight into his back, detonating brightly.

Miroku didn't hesitate as the god blew apart, he immediately unleashed his Kazaana and caught Taikashan just as he was turning to smoke. The smoke still tried to reform as it was pulled towards the hole in Miroku's hand, and Taikashan began to take shape. As Taikashan came close, he was definitely reformed, and beginning to gather his wits again. Just as he reached the outflung hand, he stopped, suddenly as solid as stone.

The god smiled down at the monk, eyes promising death. Miroku took his last breath. There was a strange sound of tearing and a curve of bright silver exploded from Taikashan's chest. The Tetsusaiga tore through the hard form and shattered bits of it like fragments of rock. Taikashan's face was surprised for a moment, then confused as blood began to fountain from his breast. His body wavered between air and stone, parts of it immediately sweeping into the void in Miroku's hand.

Then all of Taikashan was being swallowed by the Kazaana, and soon he was gone, revealing the blood-soaked hanyou who was straining to keep is grip on the Tetsusaiga. Miroku was so stunned that it took him a moment to realize himself and cover his hand. Inuyasha finally relaxed and slumped against the sword that was dug into the stone. Still, the hanyou managed a weak grin.

"So that's what it's like to kill a god, eh Miroku?"

The four stared at the collapsing temple. After Taikashan had died the place had begun to decay rapidly. They hadn't noticed it at first. They were too busy gathering up Sango and then her Hiraikotsu. Then Kagome had realized she had left her bow behind, so they had gone to find it. Once they had finally noticed the strange occurrence, the temple was starting to collapse. They had rushed out and now stood watching the death throes of the huge structure.

As they watched what has once been a temple, fall to rubble, Inuyasha turned to them. "Is that what love can do?"

Miroku was mildly surprised by the question, and really surprised by the slight worry he heard in the hanyou's voice. "No, Inuyasha, I don't think so. I don't think that Taikashan really knew what love was at all. He may have at one time, but I do not think that he was what he used to be. Perhaps he loved Shousua, but something was wrong with him. It was a corrupt love."

The hanyou seemed busy mulling over that, so he almost didn't notice when the others started yelling at the monk. "What has he done this time?"

The two girls pointed to the fruit that had rolled from under his robes. It was a fiery red. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the monk. "What? I just wanted to see one up close. I forgot that I had it, really." As if to confirm the sceptical look that he was receiving, two more rolled out of his robes. Inuyasha coughed indelicately and Sango made a threatening fist. Sighing, the monk relaxed and fruits poured from his robes. There were at least two dozen.

"Just what did you need with all these fruits, monk?" Sango's voice was deceptively calm. It always was at times like these. Miroku put on his best innocent face. It always worked in times like these…later they finally set out, the monk rubbing the several bumps on his head. Well, it worked with everyone except Sango.

They made good time back to the village, until Kagome came up dragging at the rear. Inuyasha grumbled over her over-packing, but grabbed her bulging backpack. He staggered for a moment. It was heavier than usual! Kagome blushed for some odd reason. Whatever it was, he knew better than to ask her. She was acting really strange as it was. The girl was all nervous about letting him carry her backpack, even though it was obvious that it was too heavy for her. Feh. Women. He would never understand them.

End of Chapter Eight

-Chevalier


	9. Hot

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha_

**Epilogue: Hot**

Inuyasha woke slowly. It was dark, and Kagome's room came into focus gradually. He'd been napping. It had been a rough day, after all. He had escorted Kagome back to her time. She insisted on getting proper bandages and medicines for his wounds. She always did. Luckily, her family had still been away wherever they had gone. Inuyasha didn't think that they would have liked to see him a bloody mess as he had been. They might not have let him take Kagome back with him.

The bath had washed away the blood and he knew that his wounds were only minor. They were already half-healed, but telling Kagome that wouldn't help. The girl had been busy searching for the bandages and had actually gone to buy some, since they seemed to be out. Of course they were, as often as she used them. That was her fault, not his, of course. He never asked her to use the damned things in the first place. After she had gone, Inuyasha had simply fallen onto her bed and gone to sleep.

He could smell her now, so she was back, but she hadn't been back long. In fact, she seemed to have just arrived, as she was standing in the doorway, hesitant to enter. She probably thought he was still asleep. In order to dispel her hesitation, Inuyasha stood up.

Before he managed to find words though, she was holding him tight in her arms. Very fast for a human. They toppled onto the bed, her weight pinning him. Inuyasha felt her lips on his neck and jaw. Damn, she was fast. He wasn't sure quite what to do. Her mouth found his own and he stopped trying to think of a way to stop her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. There was no taste of fruit.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and took a deep breath, staring intently at the girl. Kagome stared back. There was no scent of the fruit on her at all. Her eyes were her own. Still…

"Kagome…why…"

She smiled slightly. "Because I love you, Inuyasha. I want you all on my own. I don't need the fruit for that."

Inuyasha didn't blush…well, not too much. _Some_ blood avoided his face. "But your bag…I smelled some in it. You brought the ones you took from Miroku, didn't you?"

Kagome blushed guiltily. "Well…yeah, but I don't need them to want you. I just thought they might be…interesting. I already love you, so I don't need them for that. But I think even you might need a little extra energy for…" Her blush was quite bright this time.

Ah.

Inuyasha smiled roguishly. "Me need the energy? You'll see Kagome. You'll be the one tired, not me."

"I'd like that."

He loved her, and she loved him. He wanted her. He could wait, of course. Right now he was just happy to have her with him. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. Then again…

Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss. It was perfect. She was perfect. The hanyou had never tasted anything so sweet.

End of **I Choose You**

-Chevalier


End file.
